User talk:LumosX
00:00, February 23, 2017 (UTC)}} Buke Hi LumosX, Thank you for editing the Buke page. Every bit helps as they say. Hope you'll return to add more :) Reading the edit reminded me how envious I was of Buke's ability - I'd love to be able to turn into a hawk every now and then and take to the skies... mind you, not so sure about the diet... I'd hate to remember the details of that afterwards! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:47, February 23, 2017 (UTC) : Hi there, Egwene! I thought you were dead... good to see that you've simply changed worlds instead. :P : Sorry that my edit was a little half-arsed - if there's more, they'll hopefully improve in the future. I've just completed "The Bonehunters", so I'll be returning to edit any random bits and bobs that I remember (and that need editing). LumosX (talk) 11:19, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I didn't want to be known to have copied Rand's exit strategy so I just tip toed away from the last battle ;) :: Are you a Dragonmounter as well by any chance, Lumos? ::Bonehunters is one of my favourites in the series. When you do remember bits, make sure you check them with the book though. This place used to be riddled with incorrect edits made from memory - hence our focus on having at least a chapter ref for any information. One thing you have probably already realised - the Malazan books provide even more re-read material than WoT. If you enjoyed debating the Asmo question, you should be in your element with tMBotF. Having said that - maybe you came along after that question was cleared and don't realise just how many different theories there were flying around at the time. I still think that Brandon got it all wrong though... I know who REALLY did it!!! ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:04, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::. ::: Hi! Sorry for the absurdly belated reply, I wasn't around. I'm not a Dragonmounter, and I did read the entire WoT series only a couple of years ago, after its conclusion. ::: One question about citing sources: you say that a chapter is enough, and that's great, because I'm reading a translated (Bulgarian) version in an e-book format, and am therefore unable to quote the exact MMPB or TPB page. ::: Semi-related, I find it surprising how little information there is about certain things on this wiki (in comparison to the WoT one, at least). I'll make sure to add at least a couple of bits here and there. ::: LumosX (talk) 16:51, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Great to see you back, LumosX. Have you considered putting together a page with translations from Bulgarian to English? BenRJDictus is putting one together for Dutch/English. I know you are reading the books in English, but you could get the Bulgarian names from Dramatis Personae sections available online. Whilst a non-Bulgarian speaker like myself could take a guess at some of the info, it really needs a native/fluent Bulgarian speaker to put together such a page. We have less info because sites like Wotmania have been around far longer. We aren't doing badly considering that we have only been round in earnest for a few years :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:23, May 24, 2017 (UTC) : I actually am reading the books in Bulgarian, and the need to see what the "real" names were is what drove me here in the first place. :) : I've seen the page you linked, and yes, I'd be more than happy to put something together for Bulgarian in the near future - it doesn't look like it'll be too difficult. ::Wow, that's what they call fast work! The page is already looking great, LumosX. One day, when you get round to creating a Bulgarian version of the Wiki, you can just copy the whole thing across ;) ::Great edits elsewhere as well! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:06, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::: Cheers! It's nothing special though, I simply cleaned up what I'd done about translations on the WoT wiki and then copy-pasted the template over. Will probably put together a small application to allow me to rapidly systematise all Dramatis Personae entries. ::: At any rate, I'm still learning the ropes, so please do correct me when I need to be corrected. Terribly ashamed of all the forgotten categories and descriptions on the cover pictures that Coltaine93 has cleaned up for me. I'll try to do a better job in the future. LumosX (talk) 23:27, May 25, 2017 (UTC)